1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of fabricating a reflector for use on a reflective liquid crystal display, having a roughened reflecting surface, and a reflector fabricating apparatus for fabricating such a reflector.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional method of fabricating a reflector having a roughened reflecting surface roughens a surface of a glass plate or a surface of a synthetic resin film formed on a glass plate by blowing glass particles against the surface, and forms a metal reflecting film, such as an aluminum film, on the roughened surface. Another conventional method of fabricating such a reflector etches a surface of a glass plate with hydrofluoric acid to form a roughened surface and forms a metal reflecting film of aluminum or the like on the roughened surface.
These conventional methods, however, have difficulty in fabricating a plurality of reflectors under the same reflector fabricating conditions, and hence the different reflectors fabricated by those methods have reflecting surfaces of different irregularities, respectively. Accordingly, it has been difficult to mass-produce reflectors having reflection characteristics within permissible range of variation by those conventional methods.